


Lost in the Void

by Arizona96



Series: I just feel you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: What's going through Wanda's mind in episode 8 of WandaVision
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: I just feel you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208987
Kudos: 2





	Lost in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning!!!! If you haven't watched WandaVision yet, turn back now. Anyways, this is my sequel to "I Just Feel You" based on episode 8. I obviously can't write happy stories so if that's what you're looking for i'm the wrong person to come to *laughs*. Let me know what you think, and if I should write more!

Confusion. That's the first thing she feels when she looks down into the lab hidden in Hayward's office. What is this place, and what does it have to do with her wanting to bury Vision? "Why are you showing me this?" She asks him. "Because you asked to see it," he tells her haltingly. Cold dread freezes her in place, and then she turns in horror to look back below. One of the men in hazmat suits moves to the side and she can now see the "experiment" they're working on. Bile starts to build in her throat and she has to fight to keep composure. Vision is lying on the table below, various body parts everywhere, his severed head at the top of the Frankenstein show. Her body begins to shake, and she almost can't hold herself up, so she presses against the glass to stay upright. She hears her own voice like a stranger's asking them to stop, just please stop. The love of her life is down there, dissected, broken, and being experimented with, and Hayward has the gall to say he isn't hers??????? What makes you think he's yours, she thinks. "Not everyone has the power to bring their soulmate back online." His words break something in her; back online? Vision may not be human, but he is alive! She can feel her magic rising up, threatening to overwhelm her, it whispers to her to stop those men, to throw Hayward up against the wall. She just wants peace, and closure, like Vision wanted for himself. He didn't want to become someone's science project, to be just another weapon. Her power explodes, breaking the glass; sirens go off and the men below are shouting and running for cover from the falling shards. Others come rushing forward with guns trained on her. She ignores them all as she floats down. She hears Hayward call them off and they reluctantly lower them, backing away from Vision's body. She walks toward him slowly, almost trancelike, like this is a dream.....only she's awake and this is a waking nightmare. She stands next to Vision's head and can't help but to compare it with how he looked when alive. His eyes solid white, face and head almost devoid of their vibrant colors, and his expression..........she never once thought that Vision *looked* like a machine, but his face here looked so cold and remote and robotic. She almost couldn't believe it was the same person. She gingerly laid her hand on his forehead where the mind stone used to rest, but now was a huge hole with wires broken and torn coming out. Her fingers flutter as she sends her power through him, searching for the signs of life that used to be there, any sign that he was still there would give her hope that she could have him back. But there was nothing. Her heart broke, and grief consumed her as she spoke, "I can't feel you." All the sorrow in the world filled her voice as she said those words, a callback to the last time she saw him. The last happy time they were together. A random hotel room in Glasgow, Scotland as they tried to hide away from the world, their friends, and their responsibilities. Before either one of them had ever heard the name Thanos. Her hand at his forehead, her power flowing through his body, his lips on her palm as she comforted him. "I just feel you." And then those words repeated back to her as she destroyed him, trying to keep him safe from the Mad Titan even if it meant death by her hand. Those words repeated as he stared at her, trying to comfort her while she murdered him. And his last words......"I love you." That void that she had pushed away since Pietro's death suddenly appeared before her. Its mouth yawning open to swallow her whole, and now there would be no one there to pull her out. "I can't feel you." The words sounded final and cold, and numb as she stroked Vision's head once more, before turning away. The emptiness consuming her, drowning her in terrible nothingness. No emotions there in the void, not anger, not sadness, no hope. She had no idea how she got out of S.W.O.R.D's compound, she had no recollection of any of it after leaving Vision there. She was just suddenly at her car, the red one Vision picked out for her, laughingly pointing out her penchant for the color. "Just because your power is red, doesn't mean everything else has to be," he'd teased her. She sat there staring into space, before turning to look at the open envelope on her passenger seat. Pepper had given it to her after Tony's funeral saying that he'd kept it just in case they came back. She had broken everything in her hotel room when she had opened it. Vision had bought them a property to build a house, his words in Scotland were more prepared than she had thought. She drove to the address written on the paper, almost absently staring out the window. The town Vision had picked had once been beautiful, but like everywhere else in the world, the Snap had taken its toll. She parked on the driveway of the address, but there was no house there; just the very bare foundations of where one might go. She stood in the middle of it feeling heartbroken and numb all at once. She stared down at the deed in her hands, at the little red heart in the middle of it. Written in Vision's handwriting was "To grow old in. V." She looked around at what might have been her home, emotions and magic swirling within her, battling for dominance. Everyone she had ever loved in her life was gone. Her parents back in Sakovia, Pietro saving Clint, and Vision.........She couldn't do this. How am I going to get through this, she thought, how am I going to live, why did I live, why couldn't he live!?!?! Her thoughts were racing wildly, the void threatening to swallow her and she was so tempted to let it. A pit was growing inside her and it was growing and growing, her thoughts, her emotions, and her magic building it, and building it to where she almost thought it would tear her apart! She fell to her knees, sobbing. She couldn't do this again, grieving yet another person, it was too much, too much, too much!!!! Her power exploded and she let it loose in a scream of anguish.


End file.
